The Cristal Gems Chronicles: Amor en dos caras
by el.jef
Summary: Historia AU de Steven Universe, donde las gemas son objetos para transformarse. A partir de ahí, 4 personas fueron escogidas para proteger el planeta del mal. Aquellas gemas los transforman en las cristal gems. Las inciales de los elegidos completa la palabra AEUI, basado en la canción de The Oral Cigarrettes. Por ahora solo haré un two-shot de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que disfruten de este fanfic, gracias.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica me lo pueden poner en los comentarios. Gracias

Esta historia es un AU de Steven Universe.

Antes de Empezar, quiero reiterar que Steven Universe y sus personajes es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar, excepto por los personajes inventados, al igual que la historia a continuación.

Amor en dos caras

Había llegado el momento, aquel chico de pelo negro y ojos cafés tomo una arriesgada decisión. Tenía que decidir entre entregar el cuarzo o ver a sus amigas morir, el tomo la segunda, debido a que los chicos malos los rodearon y apuntaban sus armas hacia ellas. De aquella decisión, sus amigas lo miraban con extrañeza, en especial la chica pálida de al lado, cuya indignación no pudo soportar y empezó a hablar.

U/Perla: Debes estar bromeando, no puedo creer la estupidez que piensas hacer, si entregas tu gema estamos condenadas –dijo enojada.

E/Steven: No tengo opción, si lo hago, no harán daño a mis amigas y en especial a ti –dijo en tono preocupado.

U/Perla: Pero, no voy a permitir que hagas esto, cuando lo entregues acabaran con nosotras –dijo con rabia y tristeza.

E/Steven: No te preocupes, estaré bien – dijo con seguridad.

De pronto, la mujer pálida noto que el chico tenía la verdadera piedra guardada en su pantalón. Mientras su mano izquierda guardaba un control remoto ¿Qué pretende con ese aparato en un momento como ese? -se preguntaba la chica pálida. Cuando el chico se aproximó al lugar donde estaban los maleantes, Garnet y Amatista notaron el plan el muchacho, continuaron siguiéndole el juego. Finalmente, el chico entrego la piedra falsa y cuando el delincuente lo recibió, un golpe en la cara lo noqueo.

E/Steven: Ahora.

Aquella señal permitió que las otras gemas se liberaran de sus captores, Amatista cogió su látigo para agarrar a Steven, Garnet y ella. Al igual, Steven acciono el control para que los malhechores caigan al agua. Por último, ellos terminaron en otra plataforma del lugar, gracias al arma de la morada. Sin dejar de lado que la chica pálida ayudo al joven en evitar una reacción de los maleantes con los rayos que lanzaba de su lanza.

Tiempo después de lo sucedido, Perla necesitaba una explicación acerca del porque no fue incluida en el plan del chico. Sin embargo, ignoro el hecho y opto por coger al chico del cuello de la camisa y sorprenderlo con un beso en la mejilla. Ante esto, el chico se sonrojo.

E/Steven: Perla, a que viene eso – dijo sonrojado.

U/Perla: Es un agradecimiento por salvarnos la vida –dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

E/Steven: Bueno, pero no deberías hacer eso –dijo aun con las mejillas rojas.

U/Perla: Por qué no? Antes necesito que me expliques porque me excluiste de tu plan -dijo en tono serio.

E/Steven: Perdona, debí haberte avisado con anterioridad, también a ustedes chicas–dijo avergonzado.

A/Amatista: No problem, friend. Es común de tu parte hacer este tipo de planes a última hora.

I/Garnet: En mi caso no es necesario que me lo cuentes, lo sé. Así que no te preocupes –dijo mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

E/Steven: Gracias chicas –dijo en tono alegre.

Finalmente, la chicas optaron por irse, solo quedaron Steven y Perla. No obstante, la mujer pálida seguía insatisfecha con la respuesta a medias del pelinegro.

U/Perla: No evadas mi pregunta, siempre te sales con la tuya –dijo un poco molesta.

Tras notar la expresión en su rostro, el chico tomo la mano de la chica pálida y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin antes decirle: _te prometo que la próxima vez, te incluiré en mi plan. Gracias. Por recordar lo importante que eres para mí._ Dicho esto, la chica se sonrojo.

U/Perla: Steven, creo que es hora de irnos, gracias por el cumplido –dijo sonrojada

E/Steven: Esta bien, espero verte otra vez –dijo con entusiasmo.

Después de esto ambos regresaron a su vida normal, ya no eran Steven y Perla, sino Esteban y Úrsula, alumno y maestra, un amor prohibido y secreto. Por un lado, Esteban amaba profundamente a la gema de cristal por ser la única que lo comprendía y lo amaba sin importar las circunstancias. Sin embargo, no sabía que detrás de esa gema estaba su peor enemiga. En cambio, Úrsula sabia sobre su doble vida y aun así su amor por él se manifestaba solo bajo la identidad de Perla; sus acciones como la maestra malvada genero un resentimiento en el chico a tal punto que el joven solía molestarla o con malas notas o siendo indiferente cuando ella daba sus magistrales clases. Esto último, solo lograba tener problemas con los demás estudiantes que la consideraban grandiosa. Ella nunca tuvo esa intensión con el chico, es cierto que el muchacho es hermano de Érica, su peor enemiga. Sin embargo, el hecho de haberlo usado para desquitarse con ella, permitió que el joven se distanciará de sus compañeros e incluso dudaba de su permanencia en la escuela.

Mañana será otro día, ambos saben que deben fingir esto como si no hubiera pasado.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo

Capitulo 2: una oportunidad

Al siguiente día, Esteban y Alexandra estaban en la escuela como de costumbre. Sin embargo, para el joven de cabello lizo algo le inquieto.

Esteban: Detención, en serio. Ahora que hice -dijo en tono serio.

Úrsula: ¿Qué hiciste? Acaso quedarte dormido en clase mientras estoy explicando a los demás estudiantes te parece algo sin importancia –dijo enojada.

Esteban: Pues sí, no tengo la culpa que cuando usted explica en clase parece una canción de cuna –dijo en tono atrevido.

Úrsula: ¡Grrr! Más te vale jovencito cuidar ese comportamiento y esa actitud a tu profesora –dijo con ganas de darle una cachetada.

Esteban: Calmase señora, por supuesto iré, no quiero molestar a mi profesora favorito –dijo en tono sarcástico.

Úrsula: Entonces lo veo en la hora del almuerzo, no falte. De lo contrario…

Esteban: sí, sí, tengo problemas con el director y estoy faltando al manual escolar, lo sé –dijo algo molesto.

Dicho esto, la joven profesora se marchó del salón con ganas de madrear y humillar al primero que encontrará en el camino. Por alguna razón, ningún estudiante se atrevía a hablar así con un profesor, mucho menos Esteban que tenía la fama de ser el alumno estrella del colegio. Por supuesto Alexandra se sorprendió, no por las excusas ridículas de su profesora en culpar de casi todo al muchacho, sino de la forma como el chico reacciono. En otras ocasiones no solía ser tan altanero con ella.

Fuera de esto, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, Esteban estaba algo apresurado para llegar al aula. Sin embargo, Alexandra lo detuvo para aclarar unas dudas con respecto a lo sucedido esta mañana e incluso saber detalles acerca de los hechos de aquella noche.

Alexandra: Me puedes explicar que te pasa –dijo en tono serio.

Esteban: Nada, eso solo que tú sabes como soy cuando me despierto –dijo con nerviosismo.

Alexandra: No me mientas, yo sé que es por la detención. Recuerda soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mí. –dijo preocupada.

Esteban: Tienes razón, discúlpame (suspiro). Es injusto que esta bruja me castigue solo porque me quede dormido 3 minutos antes de terminar la clase –dijo con rabia.

Alexandra: Entiendo lo duro que es eso.

Esteban: Si supiera que…

Alexandra: Saber qué cosa.

Esteban: Olvídalo, solo trataba de decir estupideces –dijo tratando de recuperar la calma.

Alexandra: Dejando eso, como te fue anoche con la chica pálida –dijo en tono curioso.

Esteban: Bueno, fue dulce conmigo. Le devolví el beso en mejilla. No sé porque soy tan tímido cuando estoy con ella –dijo avergonzado.

Alexandra: Es simple, estás enamorado recuerdas, eso es muy común –dijo confiada.

Esteban: Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien. No es sencillo para mí –dijo en tono alegre.

Alexandra: Me alegra que este feliz, suerte con el castigo –dijo con seguridad en sus ojos.

Esteban: Gracias, espero salir vivo de esta –dijo preocupado.

Luego, el joven había llegado al salón y se encontró a la profesora ocupada con algunas hojas sueltas. Con temor en sus ojos se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Espero con nerviosismo las palabras que su profesora iba a pronunciar.

Úrsula: Señor Esteban, me sorprende que usted haya llegado temprano. Supongo que puedo levantar el castigo –dijo en tono sarcástico.

Esteban: En serio, muchas gracias –dijo en tono preocupado.

Úrsula: Me cree estúpida, usted no se me va hasta que se lo ordene –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Esteban: Esta bien, que debo hacer limpiar el tablero o corregir exámenes –dijo con seriedad.

Úrsula: Nada de eso, digamos que por hoy voy a felicitarlo –dijo con frialdad.

Esteban: Felicitarme, ¿por qué? Si lo que he hecho fue faltarle el respeto –dijo confundido.

Úrsula: De hecho, usted demostró ser un estudiante muy talentoso en los exámenes de este bimestre. Por esta razón, la directora te concedió el honor de eximirte de los demás exámenes. Es decir, bienvenido al undécimo grado.

Esteban: Ah muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecerle –dijo con alegría.

Úrsula: Pero, como me entere por causalidad del comportamiento del jovencito, sería mejor avisarle a la directora de rechazar la idea –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Esteban: No, no por favor, hare lo que sea. Que hare a cambio de que usted no le cuente nada a la directora –dijo con tristeza en sus ojos.

Úrsula: Porque debería hacerlo, ah sí, el jovencito tiene un futuro por delante y sería un pena desperdiciar tanto talento verdad –dijo en tono enojado, frío y cortante.

Después de lo anterior, ella notó la actitud trágica del chico e incluso se sorprendió cuando el joven se arrodillo a sus pies suplicando: _perdóname no fue mi intensión hablarle de esa manera, solo trataba de defenderme de esa acusación injusta que me impuso, si quiere no vuelvo a dormir en clase, lo prometo._ Ella al escuchar esas palabras se le ablando el corazón y trató lo posible de no llorar. Ya era suficiente con hacerle la vida imposible con el muchacho por algo que no hecho, ni mucho menos sería justo seguir atormentando su corazón con el sufrimiento de su amado. Finalmente, Úrsula detuvo el inhumano acto y levanto al joven para darle un fuerte abrazo. El chico quedo estupefacto al recibirlo, trato de voltearse, pero solo logro que lo apretaran un poco más.

Úrsula: Vez que no es difícil pedir una disculpa, por esto no le contare nada a la directora –dijo con ternura.

Esteban: Esto es un poco incómodo, ahora sí, cuales son las condiciones –dijo en tono serio y con las mejillas rojas.

Úrsula: Claro, se me olvidaba, solo te pediré dos condiciones. La primera que organices el festival de entretenimiento y literatura. El segundo que asistas a todas mis clases –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Esteban: ¡gr…! Está bien, pero porque tengo que asistir a tus clases, si estoy eximido –dijo algo molesto.

Úrsula: No quiero que el estudiante modelo de la clase se convierta en un vago sin oficio –dijo con picardía.

Esteban: Hecho, te doy mi palabra. Me puedes soltar, por favor –dijo avergonzado.

Úrsula: De acuerdo, pero…

Úrsula cogió la mano derecha del joven estudiante y lo puso sobre su pecho. Ella en un momento de alivio emocional dijo lo siguiente: _No sabes lo feliz que estoy_ _por tus logros y tu esfuerzo por seguir adelante, cualquier inquietud o problema que tengas puedes contar conmigo. Entiendo que te parecerá extraño, pero he decido redimirme contigo, por favor ten paciencia, no es fácil superar esto y sé que tú también anhelas que yo esté bien._ Tras aquellas palabras el joven no pudo más con la presión y se retiró sin antes despedirse amablemente con un _gracias._ Finalmente cerró la puerta.

P.O.V Esteban:

 _En que estaba pensando esta mujer, primero me chantajea con la directora y ahora me trata como su amante. No será que de verdad quiere perdóname o acaso me está manipulando. Hay algo raro en ella, su voz me hace conocida. No, creo que son locuras mías mejor me voy._

Después de 3 minutos del hecho, Úrsula estaba con diferentes pensamientos flotando en su mente, en especial dos, tristeza por la imposibilidad de estar con él. Sin importar si sea Perla o no, ella no se perdonaría los malos ratos que hizo pasar al muchacho como su profesora e incluso teme el día que se entere de su otra identidad; cree que Esteban terminaría repudiándola. Por otro lado, sentía alegría por tratar de hacer las paces con él. Si no lograba conquistar su corazón al menos aprovecharía las clases o las misiones para estar cerca del chico de sus sueños.

P.O.V Úrsula

 _Al menos sé que no me odias._

 **Gracias por leer mi fanfic. Lo escribí inspirado por un sueño.**

 **Por favor comente, reitero con respecto al bloqueo de comentarios por uso de groserías.**

 **Hasta Luego.**


End file.
